


Alex in the Bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is flustered™, Alex is grateful™, Alex is hiding in the bathroom, He doesn't like school, Kind of fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Thomas has bad timing, aaron finds him, flirtation, grinding probably, he is shook, yeah I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander absolutely despises his third period teacher.He decides he's not going to take that class today, and hides in the bathroom.Aaron walks into said bathroom.





	Alex in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine_hamburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/gifts).



> It's not Be More Chill ok

Alexander trudged across the large campus, towards his third period class. A junior in high school, fresh from winter break, he had gotten used to the sleeping in and low responsibility. 

Alex didn't much like having school back.

He especially didn't like his third period class.

Ugh.

The bell rang loud and high pitched to let him know (rather obnoxiously) that he was late. Sighing, he stopped in his tracks and looked around.

Nobody was near.

Alexander sneakily ducked into a bathroom and plopped into an open stall.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his phone and relaxed. Nobody would find him in here, not in this secluded area of school....

\----

Barely four minutes had passed when the bathroom door opened.

Alex froze and listened silently, hoping and praying he wouldn't be found.

Light footsteps drew near, until they matched with a foot, then a body, belonging to..

..Aaron Burr.

Aaron turned and started when he saw Alex.

"Alex- what on earth are you doing in here with the bathroom door open??" He said.

"Shh-" Alexander hushed him quickly. "I'm- im on my period?"

Aaron just stared.

"Alex, you're a man."

"Oh- uh- right."

Silence.

More agonizing silence.

"Please don't tell." Alexander murmured, standing up flush with embarrassment. Aaron shook his head.

"I won't. But please don't do it again."

"I could kiss you! Thanks Aaron." 

"Kiss?" Aaron blushed furiously. He tried to push past Alex and into a stall but was spun around and pulled close. Alexander gently pressed his lips to the flustered boy's in his arms. Locked together with Alex, Aaron felt the ground melt away from under his feet as he let himself lean into the other. 

All of a sudden he was pressed against the cool tile wall, and above him was Alexander looking into his eyes as if he couldn't see anything else. Aaron, too, was locked onto his lover's eyes. His iris' were deep, enchanting pools, and his pupils glittered with passion and ambition. His eyes were ever so compelling.

Alex once again tilted his head down so his face could meet Aaron's. His hands ran down Aaron's sides, making the latter shiver with delight and wrap his arms around Alex's neck. Soon, Alexander's hips were pressed into his, and in his mind they were no longer two people; rather, they became an energy. A rolling movement, a passionate flare of color. To Aaron, they were everything and everything was nothing.

"You're lovely, Aaron," Alex murmured. "You make my head spin. I would give you the world if it was mine to give." Aaron gave a small groan in reply and leaned his head so he could bite Alex's shoulder gently, in turn making Alex leave little love marks down Aaron's neck.

"What gay shit is this?" A newer voice broke the magic and the two lovers abruptly pulled apart and collapsed on the floor, not gracefully. Aaron was embarrassed beyond relief and dug his face into his arms, while Alex glared at the person who interuppted his perfect moment with Aaron.

Thomas Jefferson stood, red in the cheeks after witnessing such a private and passionate moment, staring at the two so recently disconnected from each other.

"Damnit, Thomas, this was the WORST time to walk in-!!" Alex growled with contempt. Thomas scoffed, avoiding eye contact but stubborn to preserve his posture. 

"I'm not the one skipping class to make out with my boyfriend-!"

"-we're not dating-" Aaron cut in.

"-do you want to-?" Alex grins.

"Oh, do shut up!" Thomas grimaces. "I just wanted to use the bathroom. Jesus. Go off to class and let's never speak about this EVER again."

Aaron hurriedly scurried out of the bathroom, and Alex called after him, grabbing his stuff hastily to rush after his lover. 

Left alone, Thomas entered a stall. Washing his hands a few minutes later, he felt he needed to cleanse his eyes as well. And probably his soul. And pray.

"Gay shit.." he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while hiding in the bathroom and it was third period lol
> 
> I'm not skipping I just couldn't find my class
> 
> I'm a freshman please let me live


End file.
